


the world turned upside down

by Vampires_Dont_Sleep



Series: Waking Up With The Wrong View [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, BAMF Todoroki Rei, BAMF Todoroki Shouto, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Todoroki Shouto is Uchiha Sasuke, Todoroki Shouto is a Mess, Todoroki Shouto-centric, Trauma, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, probably, thats why theres major character death, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampires_Dont_Sleep/pseuds/Vampires_Dont_Sleep
Summary: 1. Shoto dies as Sasuke lives; with too many regrets packed into a too small body (they were so young).(Shoto dies and wakes up as Sasuke. He deals with the aftermath of the Uchiha Massacre)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Todoroki Shouto, Haruno Sakura & Todoroki Shouto & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Shouto & Everyone, Todoroki Shouto & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Everyone, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Waking Up With The Wrong View [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105574
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	the world turned upside down

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so here's the thing. I haven't actually written this yet, but it's a concept I like. If other people like it too, maybe I'll write it sooner rather than later. Bookmark or subscribe, or kudos or even comment. I know it's not fun to click on a story only to realize it's not even there, but I'd really appreciate it. If you keep reading, there are a few notes I made on this story, and how I thought of it. Kind of like a behind the scenes?

In this story, Todoroki dies in the war arc, the newly revealed Touya killing him and his father. Having just realized his older brother is a villain, he dies and wakes up as Sasuke, who is in the middle of watching his older brother murder his entire family. *chefs kiss* Look at that angst potential

I honestly didn’t see a lot of parallels between Sasuke and Shoto, but now that I’m contemplating this story, they have a lot more in common than I previously thought. If I wrote this, you could expect Shoto taking to chakra like a duck to water, but being behind his peers on true hand to hand combat.

  
Endeavor seems to think that the quirk makes the man; if you have a good quirk you’re strong, if you don’t you’re doomed to fail and be weak forever. With this mindset, and the fact that Shoto is a long to mid range fighter, using his fire from far away and creating glaciers to trap people, we could expect him to be below proficient in hand to hand combat.

Of course, because of child abuse, he'd have good reflexes. It's not even that he's bad at hand to hand, it's just that he's not a ninja. I don't like that "wow look hes so special" stuff, but he's just made different. Also, good reflexes probably don't hold up with reincarnation, since I don't _think_ it's muscle memory? But I guess Sasuke's body'll have good instincts and reflexes, so maybe he won't be bad? Oh, wait this is when duckbutt is seven so. Yeah, bad at hand to hand

In my mind, because of quirks, everyone became reliant on their special abilities, meaning that the quality of everyone’s fighting skills got worse. Not only is the Naruto world one of ninjas who fight hand to hand as an everyday thing, they also only use chakra as another tool, instead of their only one. Rock Lee, who couldn’t really use chakra still became an extremely powerful ninja, even if he had to work harder than most.

  
  
Still, even though they are better at combat, Shoto still has experience in fights, plus fights with people who actually had the intent to kill.

  
  
In Naruto, killing intent is actually a tool, where someone exudes an aura of murderous intent, which can make the receiver of this intent freeze with terror. At least, I think so? It's hard not to blur fanon and canon lmao In the first actual arc of Naruto, Naruto freezes when someone attacks him (not because of killing intent though, I'm pretty sure. Do I need to rewatch Naruto?) Since Shoto has already been in situations where someone wanted to kill him, he’d handle killing intent a bit better than most, at least in the beginning. But it's not that other will catch up that quickly, after all, my boi todo here is a prodigy. Just as the other'll learn more and level up, so will the canadian flag himself

I think it’d be cool if Todoroki had a different double elemental affinity. Instead of fire and lightning, fire and water, even though I know that's supposed to be impossible. Lets be honest, I'm an author who writes crossovers, canon can go take a vacation. But it'd be so hilarious cause like, everyone is so confused, “where did the water affinity come from???? Isn’t he an Uchiha?”  
  


Since Todoroki is extremely petty, and willing to handicap himself just to spite his father, I don’t think it’d be much of a reach if he refused to use his sharingan, for at least a while. When you’re best friend/good influence is in another world, you tend to fall back into bad habits. And since his mind i very traumatized from you know, dying, the whole "Oh wow! Dabi is actually Zuko's sibling, Azul- wait wrong show shit" and everything plus "hey look itachi murdered the clan", he's getting his sharingan at the early, tender age of sixtee- I mean seven

Idk if he isn't using it cause of spite or fear though, and he has to figure out what a sharingan is first lol

A problem I have with the Naruto world is that the teachers seem really shitty. People can say what they’d like, but the truth is, in Naruto, you either figure it out yourself with vague instruction from a scroll or adult, are born with it, or gain it from a weird alien god who’s mom is trying to destroy the world. 

Don't get me wrong, I love Kakashi, and Jiraiya can be fun when he's not ignoring the fact consent is a thing or trying to get Naruto to sexy no jutsu, but they both Do Not Teach. In my humble opinion, Iruka isn't a very good teacher either. Anyway, todo is used to frickin AIZAWA, so he's kind of worried? Why is he learning nothing, it's been five years.

Yeah, that's all I have, other than plot stuff I shouldn't share.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you made it this far. Thank you, that means a lot. Please have a wonderful day/night/whatever time it is, and stay safe!


End file.
